fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Favorite Quotes, Part 4 Special Edition
Obi-Wan Kenobi: I have a bad feeling about this. Qui-Gon Jinn: I don't sense anything. Obi-Wan Kenobi: It's not about the mission, Master. It's something... elsewhere. Elusive. Qui-Gon Jinn: Don't center on your anxieties, Obi-Wan. Keep your concentration here and now, where it belongs. Obi-Wan Kenobi: But Master Yoda says I should be mindful of the future. Qui-Gon Jinn: But not at the expense of the moment. Be mindful of the living Force, my young Padawan. Obi-Wan Kenobi: Yes, Master. How do you think the trade viceroy will deal with the chancellor's demands? Qui-Gon Jinn: These Federation types are cowards. The negotiations will be short. Rachel Dawes: The DA couldn't understand why Faden insisted on making the hearing public. Falcone paid him off to get Chill out in the open. Bruce Wayne: Maybe I should be thanking them. Rachel Dawes: You don't mean that. Bruce Wayne: What if I do Rachel? My parents deserved justice. Rachel Dawes: You're not talking about justice. You're talking about revenge. Bruce Wayne: Sometimes they're the same. Rachel Dawes: No, they're never the same. Justice is about harmony. Revenge is about you making yourself feel better, which is why we have an impartial system. Bruce Wayne: Your system is broken. Rachel Dawes: makes a sharp turn You care about justice? Look beyond your own pain, Bruce. This city is rotting. People talk about the depression as if its history. It's not. Things are worse than ever down here. Falcone floods our streets with crime and drugs creating new Joe Chills everyday. Falcone may've not killed your parents Bruce but he's destroying everything they stood for. parks in front of a building Rachel Dawes: You wanna thank him for that? Here you go. We all know where to find him, as long as he keeps the bad people rich and the good people scared no-one will touch him. Good people like your parents won't stand against injustice, they're gone. Bruce Wayne: I'm not one of your good people Rachel. Rachel Dawes: What do you mean? Bruce Wayne: All these years I wanted to kill him. the gun Bruce Wayne: Now I can't. Rachel Dawes: slaps him twice Your father would be ashamed of you. Dick Grayson: beating up Batman Bastard! I should've been you! If you had told Two-Face who you were at the circus... They'd still be alive! Batman: If Bruce Wayne could've given his life for your family, he would have. Darth Vader: You turned her against me! Obi-Wan Kenobi: You have done that yourself! Darth Vader: You will not take her from me! Obi-Wan Kenobi: Your anger and lust for power have already done that! You have allowed this Dark Lord to twist your mind until now…until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy! Darth Vader: Don’t lecture me, Obi-Wan! I see through the lies of the Jedi! I do not fear the Dark Side, as you do! I have brought peace, freedom, justice, and security to my new Empire! Obi-Wan Kenobi: Your new Empire?! Darth Vader: Don’t make me kill you! Obi-Wan Kenobi: Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic, to democracy! Darth Vader: If you’re not with me, then you’re my enemy! Obi-Wan Kenobi: Only a Sith deals in absolutes! I will do what I must! Darth Vader: You will try! Category:Fan Fiction